The present invention relates to a multifunctional document processing system and, more particularly, to a multifunctional document processing system which may be used with a host computer for scanning, faxing, printing and copying document information utilizing a single peripheral unit.
Most modern offices have separate machines for scanning documents, sending and receiving faxes, printing documents and copying documents. Each such separate machine is restricted to its own particular function and occupies a predetermined amount of office space. If a document is to be faxed to a remote location and additional copies of the document are to be made, a facsimile machine must be used to fax a copy of the document to the remote location and a separate copier must be used to make additional copies of the document. The use of two separate machines to accomplish relatively similar functions can be time consuming, particularly if each machine is located in a different part of the office. In addition, the use of two machines can be expensive to acquire and maintain and often requires twice as much office space as a machine which could perform both functions.
In addition, many offices use word processors or personal computers (hereinafter collectively referred to as a personal computer) to create and edit documents. A separate printer, such as a laser printer, LED printer, etc., is usually associated with the personal computer so that printed copies of documents may be obtained from the personal computer. A copy of each of the documents is normally also stored within a hard disk or other long term storage device of the personal computer or on a separate floppy disk so that the document can be retrieved at a later point in time if additional copies of the document are needed or to permit editing of the document. If the document is to be edited or revised, the document is retrieved from the memory of the personal computer and the changes are made. A printed copy of the revised version of the document can then be obtained by entering the appropriate instructions into the personal computer for activating the printer to print a copy of the document.
Most other office machines, such as fax machines, copiers and optical scanners are incapable of creating or revising a document. Such machines are only capable of accepting documents which are in final form and, in the case of a fax machine, normally must be printed on a type of paper suitable for faxing. For example, if a document is to be faxed to a remote location and, prior to faxing, the document must be changed the document must be retrieved from the memory of the personal computer, revised, and reprinted on the printer before it is ready be supplied to the fax machine to be faxed. This multi-step, multi-machine operation can be a time consuming process which can ultimately lower the efficiency of an office.
There is a strong need for a single apparatus or device which is capable of functioning in conjunction with a host computer for scanning, faxing, printing and copying a document. In addition, there is a need for an apparatus or device which is capable of editing a document prior to scanning, faxing, printing or copying the document. There is also a need for a system which can ensure confidentiality of documents such that access to the documents is limited to an identified person or a group of identified persons. The apparatus or device should preferably be compact so that the device can be maintained on a desk top and the device must be capable of producing a high quality printed copies acceptable for business purposes.
The present invention is directed to a multifunctional document processing system which is capable of scanning, faxing, copying or printing a document. Document information is converted into electrical document signals and is transmitted by a local or remote device to a host computer. The host computer processes the document signals and transmits document signals to the local or remote device. The local or remote device then performs the desired function, i.e., either scanning, faxing, printing or copying the requested document. The local and remote device are interfaced with the host computer by a control module which communicates to and from the local or remote device and the host computer.
The multifunctional data processing system of the present invention is user friendly and can be employed for accomplishing a variety of tasks. For example, if a user wanted to prepare a resume and incorporate a photograph, the text portion of the resume can be prepared utilizing the word processing features of the host computer and the photograph can be scanned into the host computer utilizing the scanner on the multifunctional document processing system. The host computer can then integrate the photograph with the text and the resulting resume can be printed on the printer of the multifunctional document processing system. In addition, a previously printed paper which is not stored in the host computer can be updated or changed by scanning the paper into the host computer using the scanner. The changes can then be made to the paper utilizing the word processing features of the host computer and the revised document can be printed out on the printer of the multifunctional document processing system. The system also permits a single document stored within the memory of the host computer to be sequentially faxed to multiple fax machines at multiple remote locations utilizing fax software within the host computer. Incoming faxes which are received by the system are stored in the memory of the host computer for later printout. The system provides for identified fax documents to be stored in specifically identified memory locations (i.e., mailboxes) within the host computer for later retrieval and/or printout only by a particular person to whom the fax is addressed under the control of a particular security code or password. The system also permits the addressee of a fax to retrieve the fax from a remote location utilizing another fax machine or another multifunctional document processing system. It is clear that the system of the present invention is more versatile and is able to perform additional tasks or functions which could not be readily performed utilizing a separate printer, scanner and/or fax machine as is done with the prior art.